


The Mueller-Adams Family - Episode Seven

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [7]
Category: Original Work, Sims 4 - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Embedded Images, Family, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose
Summary: This is an ongoing gay/bisexual male romance series. Themes: Gay/Bisexual Male Romance, Polyamory, Family Life -Slice of Life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Katy:** Peter, dear, has Sebastian been leaving you alone now?

**Peter:** Um… kind of. More than he had been. Why?

**Katy:** He called our house trying to talk to you. Unfortunately I was out and your father answered. He said he told him to stop.

**Peter:** Oh.. well, I mean, he kinda has.

**Katy:** Oh dear… he either has or he hasn’t. Would you like me to call him?

**Peter:** No, no mom. If he calls and you answer, whatever, but…

**Katy:** Alright. The offer stands. He always seemed to think he was such a catch too. Odd that no one else has snatched him up yet.

**Peter laughed:** Mom… That’s mean.

**Katy:** So was he.How is the new one treating you?

**Peter:** What? How—

**Katy laughed:** Your tutor was at your recital. She was gushing about how  _cute_  you two were. You didn’t even see her so she decided not to interrupt.

**Peter:** Mrs. Killian was there?! Aw, I wish she would have said hi. I miss her.

**Katy:** She can come to visit when you’re home for Thanksgiving next week. She moved back recently, after her divorce. Now, speaking of Thanksgiving… If your  _suitor_  would like to come too, he may.

**Peter giggled:** Suitor, mom? Are you kidding?

**Katy laughed:** Yes. Still, I’d like if he came and we could meet him.

**Peter:** It’s kinda early to meet the parents, but maybe. I can mention it. It’s a long trip for him too.

**Katy:** Oh, it’s never too early to meet the parents, dear.

**Peter:** Right, whatever mom.

**Katy:** Don’t you whatever me. Now, let’s get going. Dinner isn’t going to eat itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Simon:** Hey prince…

**Peter:** I missed you!

**Simon:** I missed you too. I brought you something. It’s by my bag over there.

**Peter:** What is it? It’s pretty!

**Simon:** It’s a lupine.Lots of people think it symbolizes imagination.

**Peter blushed:** Oh?

**Simon:** Yeah. It reminded me of you… Y-you also love plants and flowers… or at least seem to! You have them everywhere… and worry about them… watering them and shifting them to different light.

**Peter:** Aw, yeah, I do love plants! That’s sweet of you to notice. Hey, Simon?

**Simon:** Yeah? What’s up?

**Peter:** My mom wants you to come to our Thanksgiving. I don’t know what you have going on or if you do Thanksgiving… We’ve only been togeth—been… seeing each other? For a couple months…

**Simon:** Do  _you_  want me to be there?

**Peter:** Well yeah, I want you to be everywhere with me. Well, maybe not the bathroom. I’m just nervous about the whole meeting my parents thing… and that I’m coming on too strong.

**Simon:** You can come on to me as strong as you like. I don’t mind meeting your parents. What are you nervous about with them? I mean, I’ll be nervous too.

**Peter:** Just what they’ll think of you or say to you, I don’t know. I’d like to have you there though.

**Simon:** I’ll be there then. I don’t think I’d look good in bells though, so I’ll skip putting those on.

**Peter giggled:** Silly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter:** You’re here!

 

**Simon:** Uh, I think so! I was wondering if I was at the right house…

**Peter:** Yeah! No one else is here right now; they went to my grandparents’. Got to miss out on  _that_  to wait for  _you_.

**Simon laughed:** The grandparents you told me about before? I’m sure you’re broken up about it.

**Peter giggled:** Very. They might show up tomorrow, I don’t know. They’re being grouchy about something or other. Mom hasn’t told me. Let’s take your stuff in! You get to stay with me. I was wondering if my parents were going to make you stay in one of the guest rooms, but apparently not!

**Simon:** Oh good, that’d be lonely. I’d probably get lost too.

**Peter:** End up in the west wing where no one is allowed to go?

**Simon:** Oh god I’ll try to stay out of–

**Peter laughed:** I was kidding, honey. I know you like Disney movies.

**Simon:** Oh! Yeah… Wait, how did you know that?

**Peter:** Oh, Colin told me. I guess Forrest mentioned it. Was I not supposed to know that?

**Simon snorted:** It wasn’t at the top of my list of things to share yet, but it’s fine. You don’t think I’m weird?

**Peter:** No. Hey, you know what? I wear dinosaur pajamas usually. I’m afraid you’ll think I’m weird, so I haven’t worn them around you.

**Simon:** Aw. They sound fun.

**Peter:** Yay! By the way, Colin  _loves_  Disney movies…. so he isn’t judging you either.

**Simon:** Really? I wouldn’t have guessed that at all… that’s cool.


	4. Chapter 4

**Simon:** Wow, your room is beautiful. Did you decorate it? I see all the plants!

**Peter:** Thank you! Yeah, I did. Mom let us decorate however we wanted to, except painting the walls. I missed out on lime green walls when I was 11, Simon.

**Simon laughed:** Aw, that’s too bad.

**Peter:** My creativity was  _stifled_. I thought about trying to do it anyway, but buying and sneaking in the paint was too big of a job combined with actually painting it. Laziness won out over stubbornness.

**Simon:** Really? You would have done that?

**Peter:** Back then? Yeah. I was a brat. Adult me isn’t quite as bad.

**Simon laughed:** Quite as bad? I can’t even imagine it. You haven’t shown that to me yet.

**Peter:** Well, hopefully it doesn’t happen! What were you like as a kid?

**Simon:** Boring? I don’t know; I was shy and quiet. I read or played outside with my sister. We usually went looking for toads or frogs or just explored the woods. She has a few pet toads and frogs now too… she loves them. They’re her favorite.

**Peter:** That’s not boring! Do you have a pet yourself?

**Simon:** No, maybe someday I’d like one. I just help take care of my sister’s. We don’t really have room for more at the moment anyway. I know you don’t have one at your apartment, have you had a pet before?

**Peter:** Yeah, a fish when I was little. Blubs… I never got one again because I was too sad when he died. Colin has fish in his room, I’m trying not to get attached…  **He laughed loudly:** but I’ve already given them all nicknames and go in to say hi to them every morning, so I don’t think I’m doing very well at that!

**Simon laughed:** Aww. That’s cute though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Katy:** I’m sorry we didn’t get to meet you last night, Simon. My parents needed attention.

**Peter snorted.**

**Katy smirked:** No snickering, dear.

**Peter laughed:** Sorry mom.

**Katy:** They won’t be here today, though they will be for Christmas. Now, Simon! Did you have an easy trip here? It’s a long one for you, isn’t it? You live in Granite Falls?

**Simon:** Near there, yes. It’s a nice drive, even though it’s long… and I get to see Pete. Um.. yeah.

**Katy:** That’s good! I’ve always disliked driving myself. Peter, did you see your sister on your way downstairs?

**Peter:** I saw her trying to climb out of bed in her usual style, yes. She might have fallen back asleep.

**Katy sighed:** I’ll go check on her.

**Simon:** I missed it, what’s her usual style?

**Peter giggled:** Both legs hanging off the side, usually still half asleep and making zombie noises.

**Simon laughed:** I’m sorry I missed it, though maybe she isn’t.

**Peter:** She doesn’t care that much. When she was little, dad would sometimes have to actually pick her up out of bed and dress her, and she’d still be falling asleep during the process. She’s not good at mornings. I got lucky there I guess. I wish I could sleep in more though.

**Simon:** You just need to go to bed earlier. You know, once that whole grad school thing is over.

**Peter laughed:** We’ll see how that plays out!

**Simon:** Hey, prince? Am I underdressed? Your mom was pretty dressed up, and you are a bit. I haven’t met your dad or sister yet, but I have a feeling they might be dressed up too.

**Peter:** I guess I didn’t think about it, I’m sorry.  _I_  think you look good. Will you be comfortable though? Did you bring anything else?

**Simon:** Nothing fancier, no, so I guess there’s no point in worrying.

**Peter:** Well, if they say anything, I’ll just run away with you to the woods. Does that work?

**Simon laughed:** That seems a bit rash.

**Peter:** It’d be worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Peter:** Here, Rose, I made you some coffee!

**Rose:** Oooh, I could use that. Sometimes you’re alright!

**Peter laughed:** I knew you could. Did you get to bed late?

**Rose:** Yeah. I was watching videos of magnets melting things. I have no regrets. Oh, hey! You’re Simon right?

**Simon:** Yeah, hi!

**Rose:** I haven’t heard much about you! The super  _secret_  boyfriend! I bet you’re an assassin!

**Simon laughed:** I… uh, I’m not that mysterious. I’m a park ranger.

**Rose:** Sure! That’s what they always say, you know.  _Park ranger._ Right. I suppose mom would have found out anything like that by now though.

**Katy:** I wouldn’t necessarily share it.

**Rose:** Oh, hi mom! 

**Katy:** Hi, dear. I see you gotten your coffee.

**Rose:** I have! Petey’s trying to suck up, I think.

**Peter:** Whatever, I was just being nice! I don’t want anything. 

**Rose:** Not even a hug? I haven’t seen you in like two months. Rude.

**Peter laughed and stood up:** Oh okay, fine.

**Rose:** See? I knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Peter:** Hey dad, do you need help with anything? Outside…?

**David:** Nope, I was just enjoying the fresh air. Did you leave your boyfriend inside by himself? Is he the outgoing sort?

**Peter:** I.. don’t know that we’re official boyfriends? We haven’t talked about it? I did leave him there though, you’re right he’s probably feeling awkward. He’s quiet.

**David laughed:** Your mother left me alone with her parents the first time I met them. They were quite a bit more hostile though, Simon doesn’t have to worry about that.

**Peter:** What? Why? They were like that with  _you_?

**David:** Oh, well, that’s a story for another day. It was terrifying at the time, but it’s funny now. Your grandfather was staring me down, not even saying a word. I was pretty sure no one was ever to going to find my body… and if they did, no one would find  _their_  body.

**Peter:** That does sound like grandpa. More with me though, he always seems fine with you?

**David:** He is  _now_. Polite at least. I’m sorry he’s like that with you, Tigger… He’s just… well, he’s an asshole…

**Peter:** Dad?

**David laughed and hugged him:** Yeah, I know. I shouldn’t say that. Want to go in and see if Simon is hiding under the couch yet?

**Peter giggled:** Did  _you_  hide under the couch when you met grandpa and grandma?

**David:** No, I thought about it but thought the bathroom to be far less suspicious. More comfortable too. Water access, toilet access. I wouldn’t need to leave for hours!

**Peter laughed:** Okay, dad. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Later That Night~**

* * *

 

**Simon:** Was I too quiet during dinner?

**Peter:** Aw, honey you were fine!  It actually went really well. Mom seems to like you.

**Simon:** She wasn’t grossed out by my awkward story about that raccoon I saved from the pit toilet? She spit out her wine.

**Peter:** No, her spitting her wine out was a very rare moment of her losing decorum in front of a stranger because it was  _that funny_. Trust me. Also, I hope you washed yourself a lot after that.

**Simon:** I even used soap!

**Peter giggled:** Very funny. I’m glad I didn’t have to smell it.

**Simon:** You sure are. I wish I hadn’t had to either.

**Peter:** You usually smell so nice… like outside. Last weekend you smelled like grass and leaves when you got to my place.

**Simon:** Oh, yeah, I did fall cleanup at home before I came over. I’m surprised it lingered that long.

**Peter:** It was nice. I wish they could bottle that. 

**Simon:** Well, I’ll just make sure to roll around in the leaves like a dog before I come to visit then. Hope you don’t mind ticks!

**Peter laughed:** You can’t do that in the winter!

**Simon:** Maybe I’ll save some leaves then. I’m sure my sister won’t mind if I line the bathroom floor with leaves once I explain why.

**Peter:** Winter air smells good too though. You could just go roll in the fresh snow or whatever instead.

**Simon:** But then I’d be cold!

**Peter:** And I’d think you smelled good and would warm you up.

**Simon:** But you’re always cold.

**Peter giggled:** That’s true.

**Simon:** I’d still let you try.

**Peter:** Are you cold now?

**Simon:** No… but you can warm me up anyway.

**Peter:** No problem.

 


End file.
